Point-of-care (POC) diagnostic devices are commonly employed to assay biomarkers of different human health or disease states. For example, a pregnancy test is a lateral flow POC that reports the presence of the beta subunit of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) in urine. hCG is a biomarker produced by the trophoblastic cells of the fertilized ova. As such, the presence of hCG in urine can be reported to the user of the device by a chemical reaction that produces a visible color or change in the device indicating that the user is pregnant. Many different POC devices are currently available commonly using bodily fluids as substrates (e.g., blood, urine, or saliva). Each device has similar characteristics: they are portable, handheld and typically made of plastic. Most POC can only be used once and are considered disposable.